


Cut off

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Pre-Series, hints of Joe/Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was boring in a single cell.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut off

**Author's Note:**

> For HC Bingo, Ostracized from society.

It was boring in a single cell.

Joseph knew that this was for his safety just as much as it was for the others in the prison that he was in solitary for most of the day. It didn't help. He lived for people. Talking, leading, lecturing students, that was his life. He barely had interaction during the day now. Of course, there were the visitors. Emma and Jacob, who he thought would be a wonderful couple. Roderick, Charlie, Molly, Paul, his soldiers, ready to do as he commanded. A few innocent people that came in and wanted to talk to the infamous man. He charmed them, not well enough to recruit, but they left like they were the only ones that had come visiting during his lonely time here. That was only during certain time of the day.

The guards rarely interacted with him as they traveled between the places he went for his day. He wasn't sure if it was a personal habit or professional direction of the prison. There was Jordy, eager for attention but not getting the right amount from his peers. It had been a small act that had gotten him on his side. He found out about the dogs and encouraged him through them. It was a connection. One that he was sorely needing for his mental state. But one, however eager, was not enough for him. His letters to Claire and Ryan went unanswered. His wife filed for divorce. It was granted, of course. Not many women wanted to be married to a murderer of their kind. Pity. He was still in love with her. And they had a son. His son! How can he not be there for his own son?

Those in control of the prison also saw fit to restrict him of certain items. He must be allowed to use the library for law research on his appeals, but he wasn't allowed physical books. It was a shame. Many empty nights would have been shorter if he had been allowed Emerson or Thoreau. Classics, to be sure, but they weren't the riveting and pulse rising tales like that of Poe. They he could read and have no problems falling asleep in the tedium of his stay.

But the isolation from people was taking its toll. He heard the guards talk about some TV show, and it used to be that he would know a little about it. Claire often would have the TV on while working on her papers from her classes. The students would also talk about several before his classes. Now, he could barely keep up with what they were talking about. The disconnect from the world at large had destroyed his sense to connect easily and without trouble. He could still talk and mold them, but when his visitors gave him a new reference that he didn't understand, it disrupted the relation he created. It has lead to explanations on the students part. He should be the one informing, not the one being informed.

He needed to be back in the world at large. Guiding, molding, lecturing, teaching, he needed to be back among people. He knew that he will one day. The plan will be enacted. The players were not in place yet, not all. But once they were, he would come out, hungry to be among his friends and prey again.


End file.
